Quests
This page is a list of all story and side quests, sorted by campaign. I wouldn't be here if you're not the GM. 'I doubt these quests will be exact, and these are mostly just general planning things. The Vaslassa Expedition Story Quests '''Chapter One: Archinean Odyssey'Experience: One level up Prerequisites: None (first session mission) The sun shines brightly over lush Archinea. A new adventure has begun. Chapter One begins with the party on the island of Archinea. The weather is cloudy, and it is the middle of spring. The party meets up together in the palace of king Optenias II, who has financed an expedition to clear the seas of Cairi of piracy. Rather than use some of the more experienced mercenaries at his disposal, he is more keen on sending out those eager to sign up for cheaper pay. The only reason he is even sending an expedition is due to public outcry against the king's great deal of negligence to the pirate threat. This public outcry is interrupting his lavish, hedonistic lifestyle. Where will he get his wine if the workers simply quit working due to constant pirate attacks? However, when the party arrives, the king is nowhere to be found. The real culprit is '''Pahazar Teldrundrir, a disgruntled Dragonborn warband leader who is holding the king as prisoner, angered by the extreme anti-dragon sentiments the government has. The warband is working closely with the "Stone Hand", a pirate clan that ravages the seas between Archinea and Akers. The party will notice a siege is occuring when the palace rumbles, and go outside to see the city of Midon being attacked by landing parties of pirates. If the pirates are defeated, they will fall back to the Goldenwood Forest. There are chances of monster encounters here, as well as discovering loot. In the depths of the Goldenwood Forest, Pahazar will be found, boasting that he was the mastermind and that the era of humans will end, and that the era of his people will begin. Pahazar's gimmick is his high AC (for low level), and that every turn, he summons two grunts to guard him while he heals 1d4 HP every turn. If Pahazar is killed: the pirate invasion force collapses. Local pirates are either captured or run off to hide across the island. Invasion is thwarted. If Pahazar is held as prisoner: the king will kill him in a drunken rage later on, while he is sitting in the dungeon. This will be seen if the party returns to Archinea later on. If Pahazar gets away: he will appear in a future quest, but much stronger. He keeps his boss mechanic, but the grunts and HP growth could double or triple (depends how much later he is met). If Palazar is convinced to fuck off: he retreats. This angers the king that you just let him go like that. Trying to seduce Pahazar requires a CHA check of 27. Pass this and I will be fucking baffled. If the king survived the incident, he will thank the party for rescuing him, but in an arrogant sort of way. He offers the party monetary compensation and a new caravel instead of the dingy one to be received: the Vaslassa (it can be revealed that the name came from a prostitute the king had). He makes the party the ones completely in charge of this ship, after seeing some common folk possible of taking on one of Archinea's biggest pests. Additional requests could be made, if the party wants to do persuasion checks. When the party arrives on the ship, they will be introduced to a couple new characters. After meeting them, they are basically just let loose to go explore the world and report on their findings. * Kits, the overweight jolly Human cook for the ship. He is a secondary shopkeeper in a way, and provides food for the ship. However, the ship isn't made out of ingredients, and he will offer to make rations for the party in return for the ingredients and a bit of money for the labour. His rations differ between Bleh, Okay, Good, Excellent, and Gourmet qualities of rations. He can also craft drinks. * Tess, the shy but ecstatic Kobold alchemist/librarian. Tess gives information on where to go and constantly receives messages from Archinea via magically teleported scrolls. He is the ship's shopkeeper and quest giver. He can also order upgrades, crewmates, and repairs for the ship while in port. * Rhuck, the loud and proud Aarakocra ship navigator. He manages the ship's movement and seems to know the sea like the back of his hand. He is rather old for an Aarakocra and is prone to grumpy outbursts. 'Chapter Two: The Stone Hand'Experience: One level up Prerequisites: Requires Chapter One completed TBD Side Quest Ideas 'The Mahogany Horse'Experience: 1/3 of a level Prerequisites: Must have completed story Chapter One The quest is begun when finding a Tabaxi tavern owner named Hushed-Rock, in a tavern known as "The Seven Drunken Knights". The tavern is run by him and his daughter, Bubble-Rock, who creates baked goods for his tavern. The tavern is notable for its statues of armor from many different city-states, and a special drink for every day, and each special drink originates from a different city. He is fluent in Common, but has a harsh accent. Talk to him, and you may hear his tale. He tells the party of how before he settled down, him and his wife traveled the land in search of legendary horses. He tells that, even though he has retired from his journeying, he would love to see another mystical horse. He has heard rumors of one of these steeds nearby: a mahogany stallion with sweaty skin, known as Incontinentia. The myth is that any female he catches in his gaze becomes pregnant (saving throws to avoid pregnancy), and is capable of talking telepathically to anyone who rides atop him. As well, riding the horse seems to always cause slight arousal. It seems like a joke to the tavern passerby. He claims the horse can be found frolicking in the fields of pink flowers outside of Midon, with a harem of mares behind him. If they manage to find the horse, they will find a group of goblins pestering the horse and trying to take it for a spin. If spotted, they will begin an encounter, and the horse will run off when the goblins leave them alone. The horse will not run too far, and will be easily spotted by the trail of mares. Anyone who attempts to approach the horse with stealth will have to pass a Stealth check of 12, and anyone who tries to actually get on the horse must pass an Animal Handling check of 15. Go back and show him the horse, and he will give every participating party member of the quest around 15gp each. You also get to keep the horse if the party decides to keep it (keep it in a ship or leave it with a stable). Be wary with travelling around though, as you can cause a lot of unneeded children. 'The Heirloom of the Dead'Experience: 1/3 of a level Prerequisites: Must have completed story Chapter One The quest is begun when meeting the wife of a League soldier. She tells about her missing husband, and more importantly to her: his missing family heirloom. The heirloom is a gilded necklace with a pearl that shines in the sun. She says she believes he went missing at a battlefield where the armies of the League and Alliance met, and he likely died there. She has no interest in her husband, just the heirloom. When having arrived at the battlefield, the party will find him with the necklace around him. However, he is not himself: he's undead, and attacks the party. If the party follows his trail of blood or just keeps going, they will meet a necromancer (actually from the Cult of Tief) and his corpse collecting golem. The party can start a battle with him, but every turn, he will raise up three corpses. The corpses are fairly strong, but the necromancer has low CON and DEX and is unlikely to pass a save with either of those stats. From there, the party can decide what to do with him if he is defeated. The party can also decide to give the heirloom back or just keep it (it can later be appraised and discover that it is magical). It can also be discovered that the wife is a Changeling who shifts into women and manipulates men for the wealth, but only if the party does some digging.